Holding Onto You
by Zaraki-lover 21
Summary: New student Rin Yanaka has been enrolled at the prestigious Shikon no Tama Academy for the demon elite. One problem she's human. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a crazy case of writers block and can't seem to write the next chapter sin my other stories. But I did however come up with the out of the blue. Enjoy and wish my good vibes so I can update the other stories!

As I made my way to my new school I couldn't help but feel a wave of clam come over me as the distance from my house grew with each step. I barely had time to finish my chores and tend to my mother before my step father began his verbal assault and before he became physical I ran out the door. As I neared the school I began eating my cereal bar, savoring each bite of my breakfast and drank half my bottle of water. This was going to have to last me until I got home. Finding a trash can I threw away my cereal rapper and stuffed my water bottle in my bag and pulled out my schedule. The school was empty as I began to find my way to my first period classroom. I had AP Biology and was really excited science had always been a favorite subject of mine. Luckily I printed out a school map the night before and my classroom wasn't hard to navigate to.

It was 6:30 am and I was the only one in the classroom, aside from my teacher. He was rather short man and he was writing his name on the chalk board as I entered the class room. His hairline was receding and he had a pointy mustache. "Umm Good morning, is this the classroom for advanced Biology?" I shakily asked.

Startled the teacher dropped his chalk and turned to me. "Why yes it is. Is it 8 already?" He said looking down at his watch.

"Oh no it's not I just came early and the room was open, Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Keeping my head bowed I made my way back out the door.

"Oh well I do love a student whose early! Because if you on time you're late. You must be the transfer student Rin Yanaka I've been hearing about. It's not often we get a human in this academy, but you passed the entrance exam with flying colors. " He said with a smile. "Well since you're here would you mind giving me hand with setting up?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean yes Sir." I replied.

"No need to be so formal, I'm Mr. Myoga, now can you arrange the desks so they are set up into fours and then place these name at each seat for me." With that he handed me the cards and I went about pushing desks together and placing down name cards. When I finished he told me to sit where my name card was and if I wanted to I could start on the warm-up on the board. I pulled out my text book some paper and a pen and began solving the questions.

I had just finished when in strolled the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. The first one had to be a god. He was tall and had silver hair that was put in a high pony tail that was down to the middle of his back his bangs covered his eyes from my view. He was dressed in the school uniform and not a hair was out of place. Behind him was a boy who had the same hair but it was down and on his head sat two dog ears. They each had a girl on their arms and to say they were models would be an insult I'm sure they looked like Aphrodite incarnate but in their own way. The girl who was standing next to the boy with the pony tail had her hair in fancy up do she wore the most beautiful green earing and eyes that were a blood red. Beside the boy with dog ears was a girl with shoulder length hair that was black as coal. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate and her uniform looked beautiful on here showing of her toned legs that went on for miles. Both girls had heels, not the standard school shoe and mid-thigh white stockings.

I couldn't make out what they were saying to the teacher but I'm assuming introductions. Then they turned and started looking around for their names on the cards I had placed earlier. Two were seated at the same table and the other two were at different tables. None sat at mine though. Looking at the wall clock it was 7:45 and more students began filing in. In total there were 16 students including myself. A boy named Koga sat at my table with two girls named Ayame and Kana. They introduced themselves to me and didn't seem fazed that I was a human. Ayame was beautiful with her auburn hair in pigtails and green eyes; Koga had clear blue eyes and kept his hair in a sloppy pony tail his fangs put me off a little bit but he seemed nice enough. Kanna looked like a porcelain doll. Her skin was as white as snow and her eyes were as black as night. She simply told me her name and said we were going to be friends. I smiled and watched as more student flooded in.

Once everyone was seated Mr. Myoga began to speak "Ok class, welcome to advanced biology I'm Mr. Myoga and in my class I think the best way to learn is in groups so if you haven't already noticed there are different colors on the name cards. There are four colors and I would like all of you to stand up and go to you a corner of the room that matches your card."

Everyone in class groaned but stood and walked to their corner. Gathering my things I made my way to the corner in the back left. I slightly trembled as the students began making their way to their designated corners. I was wondering who was going to be in my group when I bumped into someone causing my back pack to slip of my shoulder and dump its contents on the floor. I head a couple of giggles as I dropped to the floor to gather my things.

"Sorry I didn't, see you there." Came a feminine voice, looking at her feet she was wearing heels and I knew it was one of those beautiful girls I had seen from earlier. She leaned down and started helping me gather my things.

"Here let me help you with that, my names Kagome Higarashi what's yours?" She said as she handed me some papers.

"Rrrin Yannnaka, Thank you" I stuttered as I reached for the papers. As I went to grab for my pens I was bumped into again. What is it national bump into Rin day?

"Yahsa you big oaf watch it you almost crushed her." Yelled Kagome as she hit the person on the leg.

"Oh crap, didn't see ya there squirt, and don't yell at me women. Maybe if she wasn't on the floor I wouldn't have hit her." the voice said. Grabbing the rest of my things I stood up and was greeted by the boy with the dog ears.

"It's my fault, sorry." I gave a weak smile. Sheesh what is up with me today I'm so nervous.

"Don't apologize to him Rin it was his fault. And women! Hey I'm your girlfriend I think I get to be called by my name huh? Excuse him" she said as she was helped up by the boy. "He's not always so rude."

"Tch, why were you on the floor anyways?" He asked looking down at me

"Uuummm I got knocked ovvver." I managed to squeak out.

"Well I accidently knocked her over." Confessed Kagome.

"Oh and your calling me an oaf? Maybe I should put you on the football team as a quarter back." Snickered the boy.

"This charming guy is Inuyasha" Kagome said as she punched him in the arm "Are you in our group?" She asked, holding up their purple cards.

"Yessss" I sputtered out, shaking my head.

"Great, your name sounds familiar. You must be the new transfer student you're supposed to be really smart! Seeing as how you're in a 10th grade biology class. As class president I make it my job to know just about everyone. How to do like Shikon no Tama Academy so far?" She questioned.

"Jeez Kags, slow down your scarring the girl" said Inuyasha.

"No I'm not, right Rin?" Asked Kagome.

I shook my head, and just as she was about to speak again. Our teacher began to point at where each group was to be seated. Grabbing my hand Kagome lead us over to our table. She sat next to me and Inuyasha across from her. I was wondering where our fourth member was when, Mr. Myoga told us to begin working on the warm- up written on the board.

As everyone pulled out their paper and pencils, Mr. Myoga walked to our table and began talking to Inuyasha. "Your brother was called to the office but he will be your fourth member be sure to write down the assignment for him." And with that he was off.

"Ugh great, like I don't spend enough time with the bastard." Scoffed Inuyasha.

"Yahsa don't be so mean, he's your brother." Chastised Kagome.

"Yeah I know stop reminding me." Turning back to his paper he began working. Kagome just rolled her eyes "You'd think them being twins they'd be inseparable but oh no! All they want is to forget they even know each other. Rin aren't you going to work on the assignment?"

"Now class I don't expect you to be able to finish this all today because we took some time getting settled into out seating arrangements but it is due on Wednesday. But do try and get as much done as possible. This is just to see how much you know so if you can't answer some of the questions than that is fine."

"I finished it when I got here. I was early."

"Finished as in you answered all the questions?"

"Yeah." Kagomes eyes grew wide.

"Whoa you really are smart. You'll definitely get along with Seshomaru then." Just then the bell rang and it was off to my next class. I had advanced placement for most of my classes and so I saw Inuyasha and Kagome a lot. At lunch I sat with Ayame, Koga and Kanna. Kanna offered me half her lunch and gave me a knowing smile and a look that told me to just take the food and not ask questions. I was very grateful, seeing as how I didn't have anything but water for lunch. Taking bite of the sandwich I looked around the lawn and spotted silver hair and it was Inuyasha and Kagome they were also sitting next to Seshomaru and the girl he was with earlier; Inuyasha must have seen that I was looking at them because Kagome looked over smiled, waved and shouted "HEY RIN!" I waved back shyly. Casting my head down so my hair fell over my face to hide the blush of embarrassment I took another bite from my sandwich.

"Rin, did Kagome Higarashi just wave at you?"

Looking up I saw her mouth was agape.

"Yes?" I asked questioningly. Did she know another Rin?

"I'm sure she's just being polite, she's in my group in AP biology she accidently knocked me knocked me over." I said with a tiny chuckle.

"What, she knocked you over? And she's in your group? Wow you're like a lucky cricket or something."

"I'm lucky she knocked me over?" I raised an eyebrow

"Oh my gosh she's like the most popular girl aside from Kagura at this school. They are like the elite, if you catch my drift and she just waved at you!" Tilting my head back towards their table I assumed the other girl at the table was Kagura.

"Babe you're just as elite as they are." Commented Koga as he pecked her cheek.

"Oh shush. You know what I mean, Rin do you know who they are? What am I saying? Of course you don't. You've just gotten here." Looking at Kanna she just shook her head and continued drawing in her sketch book, Koga just rolled his eyes and rested his head on Ayame's shoulder.

"Ok so the one with the super high pony tail is Seshomaru Taisho he's the heir to the Taisho Financial Corporation. Not to mentions he's the star player and captain on our JV basketball team and with his strategic plays and his precision athletic skills he's managed to keep our school number one in the country. Inuyasha, Seshomaru's twin brother is the Captain of the JV football team. Out of the two brothers Inuyasha is the hot headed one and most likely to lose his temper, but on the field he channels all his rage and aggression into taking down the opposing team. They are the probably the most sought after boys in our school even seniors want to be with them. Don't get your hopes up though they are both taken.

Kagome Higarashi who you've already met is Inuyasha's girlfriend. She's the captain of the JV Cheerleading squad and Class president second year in a row. And guess what she's human just like you Rin! Isn't that awesome? She's the total package. Smart, beautiful and loaded her family owns this school and three other's in Japan, England and Spain. Let me not forget Kagura Nasaki, whose Kanna's sister. Kagura's family owns the biggest modeling agency in the world. She's been on the cover of Teen Vogue four times! But watch out for her. If looks could kill just about everyone would be dead. Not to mentions she's like crazy jealous of any girl who goes near Seshomaru. No offense Kanna. I think Kagome is only safe because she's with Inuyasha. I can't believe three of the most popular people are in your bio group. I was too focused on answering the questions to see who you were with."

After Ayame finished her break down on the social standings lunch was over and it was time for my last two classes. I said good bye to Ayame and Koga and gathered up my things.

"We have art together next, let's walk together." Kanna said as she grabbed my hand and led the way.

"We aren't related, Kagura and I that is. I'm adopted that's why we don't look alike." She said.

"Oh I wasn't..." Was she inside my head?

"I'm not, I just have good intuition. She's not so bad, Kagura. She just isn't very easy to understand. Bu Ayame is right she can be quiet mean. Come on you can sit next me." As the teacher introduced herself I stared outside the window, a glimmer of silver caught my eye and I saw Seshomaru playing basketball. The way he handled the ball and glided through the other players was like a dance. I didn't realize I had been staring so long until he went for a shot and looked my way and missed. He looked back at me and glared than went about playing.

"Rin, are you ok? You look a little flushed." Asked Kanna Concerned.

"Oh, yes I'm fine I just got distracted. What are we doing?" Giving one final look outside I turned to listen to her give me the directions. Soon the bell rang and it was time for my final class of the day. Waving to Kanna I took off to my English class. I was looking for the classroom when the warning bell rang so I took off into a sprint. If would have looked up I would have noticed the couple walking my way but as fate would have it I didn't and ran full for into them. I was expecting to fall flat on my ass and braced myself for the impending fall but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the most astonishing color of amber I had ever seen. My mouth wasn't working but I'd run straight into Seshomaru Taisho. A bolt of electricity shot through me and I could have sworn I heard him say _Mine._

"Umm I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I uttered

"Hn." Was all he said. We stayed like that me in his arms for what seemed like hours but were probably just a few seconds until someone cleared their throat and he slowly let me go. Stepping from behind him was Kagura and the look in her ruby eyes told me she wanted me to burn.

"Stupid girl, watch where you're going! You knocked me over. I could have broken my leg." She spat at me.

"I didn't mean to." I replied as I put my head down.

"Ugh the fact they let another human in here is disgusting. Just because one owns the school doesn't mean you're kind can just parade in here like you own the place…" Before she could finish Seshomaru silenced her.

"Enough Kagura, get to class." Giving me a final look he headed into the classroom. I was about to do the same when Kagura stopped me.

"I know who you are. You think because you skipped a grade and managed to get a scholarship to this school that you're something?" Poking a finger at my chest she continued, "Let me tell you this _Human_, your nothing but an ugly stain in my eye site. Look at you, hand me down uniform and your nothing but skin and bones. You're nothing and everyone knows it, so the sooner you get that straight the better for everyone. And another thing, come near my boyfriend again and I promise to make not only high school but the rest of your life a living hell." With that said she turned and walked into the class room.

Stunned and feeling nauseas I turned around and ran to the nearest bathroom closing myself inside a stall I threw up the contents of my stomach. Flushing and closing the toilet seat lid I went to a sink and turned on the water. Splashing some water into my face I grabbed some towels and dried my face. Shutting off the faucet I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't see the little girl my mother called beautiful. I saw the girl everyone ran into or steppe don because they didn't see me. I saw the useless child my stepfather hated; I saw the hair that was too long and a dirty brown color. I saw how my hazel eyes didn't shine like everyone else's. Lifting my shirt I counted the rib bones that stuck out. Lowering my shirt I couldn't help but chuckle at Kagura's words. _"..I promise to make not only high school but the rest of your life a living hell."_ If she only knew that it already was.

A/N: So what do you think? Did I make Kagura to mean? Also I know there wasn't a lot of interaction between Rin and Seshomaru but that will come soon enough. In this story I made Inuyasha and Seshomaru fraternal twins because I thought it would be kind of different. So yes! Inuyasha is a full demon yay! But let me know your thoughts R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! This took so long to write out. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I finally got it all out. Or most of it anyways! Enjoy!

Skipping a class on my first day was not what I had planned on doing, but after my run in with Kagura I doubt I'd been able to keep it together for a whole class with her. Stepping off of school grounds I took a deep breath, trying to regain some type of composure before I headed in the direction of my home, not that I was looking forward to being there either. Cringing I tried to slow my steps in hopes to make the journey take twice as long. I thought that school would be a safe haven for me, somewhere I didn't have to fear every turn.

I've never really been the most popular girl around and I didn't really mind it either, since I could remember I always loved to be outside and play in the dirt. While most of the girls I knew played with Barbie's and nail polish I was outside digging in the bushes. I loved making daisy chains and gathering as many flowers as I could find and show them off to my father. He was a botanist and the CEO of the leading company for vaccinations for incurable diseases. Even if I had taken weeds and bound them together he'd put them in a vase and keep them on his desk. I missed him the most; if only I could become stronger and smarter I could…

"Watch out!" Cut off from my train of thought I looked up and saw a boy around my age running towards me flailing his arms about. I didn't have time to register what he meant before I was struck from behind and everything went black.

Flash back

_Grabbing the last flower I bound it together and ran through the back doors and down the basement stairs towards my father's lab. Pushing open the large steel door I ran up to a man in a lab coat._

"_Daddy, Daddy look! I made a new one." Shoving my bundle of flowers onto his work table I watched as he began to examine the assortment._

"_What's this sweat heart? Another beautiful bouquet you've picked for me?" he questioned as he went to sniff them. _

"_No it's not a bouquet silly! It's to ward off evil, see I hid the sage with the viola. And I cast a spell to protect as well." Pointing I showed him each one._

"_You're turning into quiet the young witch sweetheart." Smiling he stood from his stool and walked over to his indoor green house and began clipping at a plant. After grabbing enough he turned to me a knelt down" This is called thyme, it's used for cooking usually but it has another purpose" As he spoke he wound the thyme through my bundle. "Like sage it was believed to have the power to purify rooms and ride people of nightmares." Walking back over to his work bench he sat down. And put the herbs and flowers in a vase._

"_In that case I'll give this one to momma; Shippo said she's been talking to a dark shadow in her dreams." I spoke quietly._

"_Ahh Shippo, your little fox friend. I thought I told you keep him outside." He asked picking me up and setting me on his lap._

"_Yeah but daddy, he looked so cold out there and I just couldn't let him freeze." I complained._

"_Oh Rin your compassion to animals is like mine for plants." Placing a kiss on my head he looked down at me, "but your mother is highly allergic to him honey and we don't want her to get sick again right?"_

"_No, but I don't understand how she can get sick when she used to have her own fox." I questioned. "Shippo says it's because of that evil demon spider that's always with her. He thinks it killed her fox and replaced him and that's why she doesn't like Shippo. If we aren't careful he'll kill Shippo too!" I said while lowering my head_

"_What are you talking about honey? What demon spider?"_

"_He's really big and he tries to talk to me but I never talk to him. He calls himself..."_

"_Dear dinners ready, wash up and tell Rin to go change." Called my mother._

"_I know your mother hasn't been her usual self lately but sometimes s adults have something so terrible happen that it takes time to get through it and go back to the way they were." Shaking my head I couldn't help but whine" But daaaad it's not cause of that, there really is a monster lurking behind her all the time!" I crossed my arms in a huff._

"_Don't be that way little one; come on Rin we'll talk about this with your mother at dinner." Leaning up I kissed his cheek and jumped down off his lap and ran up the stairs to go wash up and change. Sitting in my seat I clutched onto my protection bunch._

"_So Rin your father tells me you believe I'm being followed by an evil spider" She said while calmly dishing some potatoes onto her plate. Looking down the table I could see him standing right behind her as if he was her guardian. _

"_Mhhm I can see him right now, he's right behind you." I said pointing at her. The demon looked at me with a wicked smirk._

"_Honey I don't see anything behind your mother, I know you have special gifts and it's sometimes hard to tell what's make believe and real…"My father was cut off by a scoff from my mom._

"_I don't know why you indulge her little fantasy world, you know there isn't anything behind me. It's bad enough you allow her to keep that mutt as a pet, and I know he's been in the house again I swear you're trying to kill me." She spoke._

"_It's not a fantasy! He's real and he's evil. And he's speaking for you; my mother would never say Shippo is a mutt!" Scooting out from the table I rushed my way to her with my protection bundle. _

_Everything happened in slow motion than. _

_As I neared her a thick static could be seen cackling in the air between us. I didn't hear my father shouting in the background it was like I'd walked into a sound proof bubble and just as I placed the bundle in her lap my mother's head snapped back and a deafening scream made its way out of her mouth. Bringing my hand sup to cover my ears and looked on as I saw eight arms emerge from behind the shadow man's back and begin to wrap thread upon thread around her. Following his line of sight I saw the shadow man sprout 8 arms 4 on either side of him. Reaching behind him he began to wrap thread upon thread around my mother. I began to back up when I saw my father begin running towards my mother, I didn't have time to do anything but watch as the spider brought out a mirror no bigger than a plate and uttered an incantation in a language I had never heard. The mirror expanded to that off a door and my father didn't have time to stop before he ran full speed into it, vanishing. I watched in horror as the mirror shrank back to its original size and the man holding it gave me an evil smirk before smashing it to pieces on the floor. "NO" I shouted, rushing to the shards on the floor. _

"_Bring him back!"_ _I cried as I gathered some of the pieces into my hands trying to put them together but it only resulted in cutting my hands. "Please, bring him back." More tears poured out of me as I stared at the broken mirror. _

"_Rin, run get away from here." Snapping my head up I saw my mother trying to claw her way out of the cocoon she was wound in. "Mommy!" I half screamed while trying to make my way over to her. "No sweetie you have to get awa-"She didn't get to finish as a wasp stung her in the neck and her eyes rolled back and she collapsed "What a foolish women, keeping her under my control was quiet irritating, all she would ever do was scream and scream and scream, ugh! Finally silence." I went to grab her out reached hand only to be thrown back into the dining room table. I landed on my leg and felt a snap before unimaginable pain flooded through my body._

"_And you, you weren't supposed to be so stubborn; you made me reveal myself entirely too soon." With an annoyed grunt I watched him look around the destroyed room and I followed his gaze as it rested upon my crushed protection charm. "Ahh there it is, how did you know to make this? You're not but 8 years old. Damn that Bankōtsu, I knew resurrecting him would come and bite me in the ass." He said while walking over to me. I tried to back myself into the kitchen, but he placed one of his spider legs on my broken leg. "Arghhhh, let go" I screamed. Everything began to fade in and out. I heard a breaking of glass in the background and saw reddish light zoom into the room. The demon screeched as his spider arm was burnt off; weakly smiling I opened my eyes a final time to see a beautiful four tailed fox standing over me protectively, "I'll protect you Rin" with that said the creature reached a hand out to my chest dissolved into my body with a burst of bright light. _

"I think you killed her." Spoke a frantic voice. Shifting my head I groaned at the movement.

"Oh hush up Kohaku and go get Miroku, and bring some ice" Someone ordered back. I could hear footsteps running in the background disappearing. Not at all helping with the thumping going on in my head. With a groan I attempted to sit up. "Shippo" I called out. "Shippo? No I'm Sango, I'm terribly sorry about hitting you with my Hiraikotsu" She said as she helped me into a sitting position. Reaching my hand back to my head I felt for a lump and, there was already a sizeable knot growing. "Ughh what did I get hit with?" I croaked out. Before Sango could respond the boy form earlier came running towards us dragging another boy with him. "Here I brought an ice pack and some water." Spoke the boy with a short ponytail. I took the offered items and placed the ice pack on the lump, "I'm Kohaku, That's my sister Sango the one who hit you. Do you live around here? We just moved here, that's our house." Spoke Kohaku pointing behind him.

"Oh my dear lady are you alright, please allow me to assist you." Spoke the boy with several earrings. He opened the water bottle and handed it to me, and then began examining my head where I got struck. Taking a sip from the water bottle I attempted to make my leave. "No it's just a bump to the head I'll be fine. I have to go-" My cheeks turned a bright red as dropped the water bottle and felt a hand on caressing my butt. SMACK. "You perverted weirdo, she's hurt for crying out loud, and not your girlfriend," Shouted an angry Sango. "Forgive my lecherous boyfriend he enjoys flirting just a bit too much this is Miroku. Kohaku help me stand her up." After gaining some balance I grabbed for my bag and tried dusting off my school uniform. Rubbing his cheek where he got slapped "aside from the swelling I see forming you might have a minor concussion. You should see a doctor though." He reported.

Looking up my eyes grew wide as I saw a girl holding what seemed to be a large boomerang as if it weighed nothing. Smiling the girl handed the large object to the boy she slapped. He dropped it like a pile of bricks. "Are you sure you're ok? I think you should go to the hospital, Kohaku call an ambula-l"

"No!" I shouted "Really I'm fine "I live a few houses down. . ." I spoke quickly, shifting my eyes in the direction of my house I noticed a black Mercedes Benz drive past. Crap._ He_ was home. Reassuring the trio before me that I was fine I began to take off.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." Turning my head" It's Rin" I shouted over my shoulder, and rushed towards my house. Hoping I could sneak in through the back without _his_ notice.

"What a strange girl." Spoke Miroku standing next Sango with his arms crossed.

"Indeed." She replied Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Do you think she knows who we are?" Asked Kohaku as he walked next to his sister and her boyfriend.

"I doubt it." Muttered Miroku, "but there is something off with her aura did you sense it?" Questioned Miroku.

"Are you kidding of course I did, I'm just glad I didn't kill her with Hiraikotsu," breathed Sango with a sigh of relief.

"She's hanging around something evil, if she was able to make you think she was a demon sis."

"Well come on we still have to unload the truck." Ordered Sango, glancing in the direction the girl Rin went he noticed the hesitation she made before turning to walk through the gates that led to what could easily be called a modern castle. "I just hope the aura I sensed isn't who I think it is." Whispered Miroku under his breathe, before he walked up the ramp and into the truck.

Trying to calm my breathing I searched my backpack for my skeleton key. Grabbing the object I placed it as quietly as I could into the key hole only for the door to be flung open from the other side. Jumping I prepared myself for an attack.

"Well if it isn't my wonderful daughter sneaking into the house. Oh and what's this school doesn't let out for another 20 minutes?"

"I am not your daughter" I whispered.

"What was that? Your father didn't quiet catch that." The man in the door way made a move to come closer but is stepped back.

"You are not my father. You're a vile demon and a murderer _Naraku._" I seethed. Throwing his head back he began to laugh.

"Oh but I have the papers of adoption proving that I am. Little one. Now come into the house before I drag you in here. You seem to have gotten sassy while away at your new school." He uttered darkly. Taking another step backwards I didn't have time to scream as a web shot out and coiled its way around my neck. Once I was in the house, the web slackened allowing me to scream, but on deaf ears for the house was enchanted with a barrier. Ripping the rest of the strings off my neck I was punched in the stomach causing me to drop to my knees. I gasped for breath not before I was slapped hard across the face. "Why don't you protect yourself huh? Ever since your little guardian vanished inside you, you've become nothing but a useless human." letting out more of his cackling laughter he kicked my stomach making me fall over on my side clutching at y now bruising ribs. "That's a good place for you to be, down on the floor, to be stepped on like the garbage you are." A phone began ringing thankfully before he could do any further damage. Answering the call he spoke quietly. "Well it appears you have some luck after all, apparently there are some issues at the company that need my attention, don't think I'm finished with you though." Grinning wickedly he reached on the kitchen counter and quickly wrapped a metal collar around my neck. "Now be a good girl while daddy is gone." I flinched as he placed a kiss on the top off my head. I almost felt as if a hole had been singed into my skin where he touched me. Curling into a ball I rocked myself back and forth wishing for my father to come back to me and my mother to wake from her coma. I wished that I wasn't human and that I could somehow fly away from this place. I wished for someone to help me, to care enough to save me.

A scratching startled me from my thoughts and I untangled my limbs and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. My eyes rested at the back door and sitting pristinely was a beautiful two tailed black and white demon cat with big eyes tapping its paw on the door. Crawling on my hands and knees I made my way to the door and reached up and opened the door just enough for the little cat to come through. "Come her kitty" I called but it didn't budge. Meowing once it turned and began to walk away, "wait don't you want to come inside?" looking over its shoulder the tiny cat meowed again before disappearing into the shadows of the setting sun. Using the door as a crutch I pulled myself up and stumbled out into the backyard. I squinted my eyes while trying to adjust to the lack of light, looking closer I saw the kitty park itself next to the wall opposite the back door. "Ahh you want to be near the cat tails." I smiled tiredly, "mind if I join you? I don't feel like being in the house." Limping towards the tiny cat I watch in amazement as the once small kitten transformed into a very large demon cat, before stretching and then laying down. With a few more limps I sat down next to the cat and began scratching its ear. Gliding my hands down through its thick fur I came in contact with a large collar that had a name tag on it. "Kirara, what a beautiful name, can I lay with you for a while?" With a loud purr, which I assumed meant yes, I leaned my back against her stomach, snuggled into the warm fur. Allowing myself to forget my troubles I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Hey Miroku have you seen Kirara anywhere?" I yelled

"No, but I bet she's just out patrolling the neighborhood. She'll come back later. Come inside you've got a call." Taking one last scan of the back yard that seemed to go on forever until it met a dark forest, I turned and made my way back in the house.

"Hello, this is Sango speaking" I said picking up the cordless phone and going for a slice of pizza.

"You're alive!" Squealed a high pitch voice, "You said you'd call as soon as your plane landed, I was going to call for a search party" spoke the concerned girl on the other line.

"OMG Kagome I was just about to. I've had the craziest day you wouldn't believe." I said in between bites of my pizza slice.

"Sure you were I bet you were going to go train." Spoke Kagome accusingly. "I was I swear but then the movers called and said they had gotten lost and I almost killed a girl with my Hiraikotsu!" I explained.

"What?! Poor girl is she alright? I know my day has been pretty hectic myself, I have to finish planning the welcome back pep rally, plan a new routine for my squad not to mention I've got a mega ton of home work with all these AP classes I'm taking and Inuyasha got into a fight with his brother again today over something Kagura did!" ranted Kagome.

"The girl said she was ok, but she ran off before we could call and ambulance or anything, Miroku said she's had a minor concussion and some swelling on the back of her head but other than that she was ok. She lives a few doors down so when I get back from school tomorrow I'll head down and see if she's ok. But as to what we do I'm thinking maybe a girls day, and a sleep over at your house?" I asked, as I grabbed a soda and went to sit on the couch.

"You read my mind! How does Friday after the pep rally sound? You are coming right? Cause if you're not I'm goin-"

"Whoa whoa, Slow down with the threats lady! I'll be there and I'm bringing Miroku and Kohaku, we'll be the ones yelling your name!" I giggled. "So tell me about this fight between Inuyasha and Seshomaru?"

"Apparently Inuyasha overheard Kagura saying some pretty nasty things about the new girl I was telling you about while he was heading to his gym class, and Seshomaru just left them there. Of course Seshomaru told Inuyasha to mind his own business and he knows doesn't concern himself with Kagura's affairs. I mean how snooty can he be? And besides everyone knows how Kagura can be; she pretends to be nice but pulls the claws out at the first sign of someone coming onto Sesh. My life is full of constant chaos. What am I to do?"

"Ugh I can't stand that girl; I don't know why you even hang around her sometimes. Maybe you should invite the new girl over and I'll bring the girl I almost killed and have an all-out girl's weekend."

"What a great idea, I have some questions on the homework for my AP bio class and she's like super smart. She isn't bad all the time Sango; she's had it rough growing up being on the cover of magazines she has to be perfect. Wait I didn't tell you the best part, she's human. Can you believe it? My mom told me she aced the entrance exams which is crazy cause you know how many tests we have for a human to come into the academy. She's super cute Sango she looked so scared today when I accidently bumped her over like I was gunna eat her."

"Yeah, yeah but it still doesn't excuse her being a complete and total bitch, every time someone flirts with her man she has to go to such extremes I mean shame on Seshomaru for even being with the that social climber." Sighing deeply" I don't know how you see the good in people who are plainly evil. You'll definitely be the next High Priestess"

"Really Sango you think so? I know you'll be the best demon slayer out there. Speaking of demon Inuyasha's on the other line, I'll see you Friday."

"Ok Kags night," Hanging up the phone I went to the sliding glass doors leading out to the patio and tried to look for Kirara one last time. I wonder where she could be.

A/N: This chapter was more to build the back story and such for Rin and I wanted to add in a few characters and basically this is going to be a mother of a fan fiction! I don't much care for how I ended it but yeah, it's 2 AM and I'm toast. I feel kind of rushed with this one but I didn't want you to think I left ya hanging (FYI I might redo this chapter) and I'll try and update regularly. But let me know your thoughts n junk!


End file.
